


Bed negotations.

by Yomidark



Category: Kado: The Right Answer
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Shindo and Hanamori negotiate.





	Bed negotations.

"You are drunk, Hanamori," Shindo said forcefully, pushing the other down on his own bed.

"I'm not that drunk, Shindo-san," Hanamori purred, pressing himself against the other man. "Just a tiny bit tipsy." His hands circled the broad shoulders as his face pressed against the other's, their noses barely touching.

"Do you want have sex?" Shindo asked.

'Direct and to the point, that was Shindo,' Hanamori thought.

"We'll have to wake up early tomorrow, and I would like for you to feel good, so I do not recommend it."

Hanamori sighed. Sometimes he wondered a bit as to why he bothered put up with Shindo. Then he raised his eyes, looking at the other and remembered why. He knew there was no way to negotiate him into getting screwed tonight. "Let me suck you, then? It would help you relieve a bit of tension too, at least."

"And you? You cannot be satisfied with just that."

"Pay me back later?"

"Acceptable," the negotiator nodded, sitting on the bed, Hanamori at his side, studying him. "Come here." Shindo pressed his hands on the other's cheeks, pulling his face onto his, their lips meeting.

'He can be incredibly tender when he wants,' Hanamori thought, meeting Shindo's tongue. Shindo wasn't cold despite the appearance and mannerisms, just incredibly practical and to the point.

Hanamori's hands moved for the other's trouser, his experts hands removing the other's belt and opening his trues, actions that he was too far capable and used. "Not hard yet, eh?" Hanamori's hand caressed the other's erection, still soft.

"Sorry," Shindo answered stiffly, feeling the other's finger on his.

"It's fiiine." He really didn't mind. It felt good to see the other getting gradually hot and bothered when he teased him with his tongue. "You always take a bit to get on when we do this. But then you can pretty much go on all night, eh."

Memories of Shindo pinning him into the bed, screwing him all night flashed into his mind. Too bad they hadn't gotten the time recently. Maybe after the vacation. "Hot and steady, just like I like it."

Before Shindo could muster an answer, Hanamori placed his lips on the other's erection, which was slowly becoming harder as dropped small kisses on the other's shaft.

"That tickles." Shindo grinned.

"The kisses were for me. This is for you." The tip of his tongue slowly teased the other's shaft, licking the whole length.

"Ah." Ha The quiet moan escaped Shindo's lips. It'swasn't like he was trying to contain himself. but Hanamori had long accepted that Shindo was not the most vocal lover, and instead let his hands and actions speak for themselves.

'Getting really hard,' Hanamori's thought, his lips wrapping against the other's testicles, sucking the skin on his sack.

One of his eyes quickly escaped upward, Shindo's face flashing in his eyes. It was good to see him like this, his eyes closed, slowly nibbling his lower lip, almost as if he was savoring an acquired taste.

'And I'm the only one who can get him like this.' Hanamori always felt unnaturally proud, of the fact.

Hips lips drew lines on the other's erections, the other cock fully erect in all its impressive size.

"I swear you get bigger and bigger every time we do this." Hanamori would have pouted jealously if not for the fact that that he clearly enjoyed wrapping his tongue and lips around it.

"You are clearly imagining things. Perhaps it's your perceptions based on the— Ah," Shindo moaned, a crystal clear vocal moan of pleasure caused by the other wrapping his lips around his tips, slowly swallowing him.

'So good,' Hanamori thought, slowly taking him in, enjoying the feeling of Shindo's tastes and the fresh smell filling his mouth and nose.

His tongue wrapped talently around the other's erection as he slowly took him deeper into him, teasing the base of his tip, savoring the traces of precum.

"Ah, Hanamori, I…." Shindo pleaded, in an almost unnatural tone.

It was like music for the the brown haired man. He would have smiled if his mouth wasn't filled with the other's erection. He tried to press him down and swallow as much as he could.

When the other finally hit the depth of his throat, he rested for a second, breathing heavily with his nose, enjoying the way the tastes of Shindo's skin filled his mouth.

"I'm always amazed… how much you can take me of me, Hanamori. I can't do that with you." Shindo's tone was softer, almost as If he was admiring the other's action, his breath heavy. His hand went to rest hazily on the other chestnut hairs, not pushing him, but just enjoying the feelings of the other.

Hananori started to move, his lips and tongue swallowing the other cock sensually, pushing the other out just to slam him into his own throat again, his tongue playful around the other's erection.

"I'm afraid… I won't be able to go on much longer if you continue this." Shindo's fingers tapped on the other head, almost as if he wanted to draw his attention.

Hamanori popped it out. "Jeez, already? Are you becoming impotent, Shindo-san?" He licked the other's erection playfully after saying this.

"You are just… really too good at this." Shindo's answered giving him an half smile.

"Perhaps you should finish with your hand? I'm afraid I do not know if I could pull out fast enough."

Hanamori sighed. "You always ask this. You should know that I enjoy swallowing by now."

"…Sorry. It has always seemed a bit uncouth to me. I cannot get used to it, even if it's you."

"It's fiiiine. Everyone has their kinks." He giggled, pressing his lips on Shindo's for a quick kiss.

"I don't mind kissing you after the fact, however. I find the tastes of my own sperm on your mouth incred- Hmm." Shindo's almost bit his lips, as the other's lips wrapped once again onto his erection. "…erotic."

Hanamori's movements became more frantic, less playful and more sensual (or an attempt of it), his teeth grazing at the other's wet shaft, covered with a mix of precum and saliva.

Hanamori's eyes went up, looking at the other. How Shindo closed his eyes, focusing on his feelings and pleasure, his hips almost pushing forward a little (Shindo would probably apologize embarrassedly for that later) in an attempt to meet Hanamori's movements as he came, his came filling the other mouth and throat copiously.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanamori's tongue finished cleaning the other erection." All done. You can tuck your underwear and go." His tongue wet his own lips, satisfied.

"This won't do."

"What? Why?" Hanamori cried, his face twisting in disappointment. "I wasn't good enough?"

"Not at all." Shindo's hand rested on the other's shoulder, as he looked into his eyes. "I thought I would be tired after all this, but it appears your actions had a different effect. I couldn't possibly let you go to sleep unsatisfied, but I find myself very stimulated."

"…what."

  
Shindo smirked. "Simply speaking, I'm still horny. I guess we'll be later for work tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a detailed blowjob, I hope I did well!


End file.
